


You Take My Hand & Pull Me In Again

by louisstinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween AU, M/M, Parties, Rave, boys wearing crop tops, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisstinks/pseuds/louisstinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry at a Halloween rave and instead of raving, they share music and end up making out. </p><p>Comments are always appreciated and so are honest critiques!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take My Hand & Pull Me In Again

Louis thought Stan’s ideas couldn’t get any dumber. But he was wrong. 

“A rave.” Not even looking in his friend’s direction, Louis continued to flip through the pages of his sociology textbook, memorizing all fourteen theories. He could see Stan vigorously nodding his head in the corner of his eye. 

“You want me to accompany you to a rave.” Still not turning it into a question. He rereads the part in his book where it explains how some behaviors can be affected by natural selection on the Sociobiology theory. 

“Yes, Lou. You’ve said that three times, but yes.” 

The thing is, Stan has never had the puppy dog look on lock. He would just end up doing Louis a favor by doing his homework in return. But that was when they were kids. Louis’ grown and he can do his own damn homework. 

“Please. It’s even Halloween themed.” It’s already been about 15 minutes until Stan starts begging. The boy gives out a heavy sigh as he continues to highlight a few keywords that could help him out later. As he comes to the end of highlighting the phrase ‘social complexity’ his marker ends up drawing a squiggly line towards the end of the page. 

“Fuck! Stan, off my arm.” His eyes turn cold at the boy beside him as he shakes him off of his wrist. “And why do you need me at a rave anyway? What would I even do there? What would I wear?” He knows it’s coming. He’s already lost. He can feel Stan’s stupid grin branding itself into the side of Louis’ skull. 

After going through everything in his closet, Stan sighed in defeat and looks over at Louis. “Everything in here screams, ‘I study and don’t even like having fun” The boy tosses a bland grayish sweater to the ground and continued to rifle through Louis’ wardrobe. 

“We need color. A bit of black or white would do also.” Mostly speaking to himself, Stan reaches out to grab a pair of black jeans. “To go with this.” Unimpressed, Louis tugged on the jeans without any complaints while Stan slid four blindingly neon beaded bracelets onto both of his wrists. 

“The fuck is this?” Questioning the boy in front of him, he begins to itch them off until Stan slapped at his wrist. 

“It’s 1/3 of your outfit, now stop fiddlin’ and stay still.” The boy roughed up his hair and pulls a white stone roses tank over Louis’ shoulders. He then guides him into their bathroom to smear cold face paint onto his face. 

“Is this really necessary?” He grumbles as the boy finishes up. Louis turns to look in the mirror and can’t help but stay quiet. Lines appearing from every angle of his face all meet to his nose to show off a big neon web. 

Stan snickers. “This is gonna look wicked!” 

“They’ve got these awesome black lights that make white or bright colors glow in the dark.” Louis rolls his eyes in return. 

“Yes, I know what a bloody rave consist of Stan. LSD, neon, and a DJ. That’s all you need.” Stan pats him on the back as he finishes his outfit. 

“You got it, mate.” 

************************ 

The first thing that he encounters in front of the building is a stocky man wearing a lanyard labeled ‘Dirk’. With a glance at Louis’ somewhat acceptable rave attire he huffed out an “ID please.” Being at the age of twenty two you’d think they’d finally let him in without question, but of course not. He looks like an absolute toddler with Stan’s neon green vans on his feet. The man grunts, nodding his head in the direction of inside, letting Louis go past. Stan comes in after without question and leads Louis through a dark hallway. 

“Are raves usually this sketchy?” He can’t help but get anxious at the feeling of being somewhere unfamiliar. He can hear Stan snort beside him, which would be considered comforting if it weren’t so insulting. 

“I’m right here Lou, I go here every weekend.” The boy pats his back a few times before they make their way down another hallway. 

Weird upbeat techno is getting louder as the boys grow closer to the vastly large pitch black room. The only thing Louis can really see are neon lights swinging robotically from the ceiling. Strobe lights included. It all is a bit overwhelming when he suddenly smells the sweat and alcohol. The next thing he knows is Stan slapping his back in what is supposed to be a reassuring gesture and ends up melding in with the crowd, leaving Louis to his doom. 

It’s already been 10 minutes and Louis’ already lost in a sea of ravers. Squeezing his way through, he eventually reaches the dimly lit up body painting area, which is still a bit crowded but there’s a bit of space for Louis to catch his breath. 

“Can I paint your arm?” A very irish accent gets Louis’ attention after getting over his small panic. He looks to his left to spot a blonde boy with poorly dyed purple tufts of hair. His outfit is extremely black and orange. Louis can’t help but admit how awesome it looks in the dark as he flashes a glowing white smile in Louis’ direction. 

“Uh, I guess, sure.” The boy grabs his arm, pulling him over to his selection of bright paints. He’s got about six laid out on the floor. 

“Choose what colors.” The boy is covered head to toe in different slabs of paint. He almost looks like colorful puke, but Louis decides to keep that comment to himself. “What are you supposed to be then?” His voice is high pitched when yelling over the music playing behind them. He points at the orange and black splattered and smeared all across the Irish lad’s torso and watches his smile grow. 

“All that candy you’ve thrown up later on.” His laugh was loud enough to hear over the music while Louis chose a bright green and yellow as his duo. As soon as the paint hits his flesh he can’t help but jump and apologize right after. 

“Cold, right? Just stay still or else this peace sign will turn into a dick or somethin’ like that.” He chuckles as he smears the green paint across his skin. Beside them, others were getting spray-painted intricate suns and stars onto their stomachs or legs. 

“That’s actually pretty sick.” He finds himself saying as the guy finishes off the sign. “Yeah and it’s body paint so it washes off real well the next morning.” He winks at Louis like he knows he has to go to class the next morning. 

As another bass drops, Louis’ startled out of his wits when the crowd decides to scream for the hundredth time. 

“I can tell you’re new here. You’ve got that ‘virgin raver’ look on your face, mate.” He doesn’t feel his hand on his back until he’s being guided to where the music is. 

“It’s a lot less terrifying once you find someone to dance with.” But his words drown out as soon as he sees the most gorgeously lit up boy in the whole warehouse. 

His lanky body is moving slow and dirtily with the song churning through the speakers overhead. There’s a deep part where the boy’s curls flop onto the other side of his head and reaches to touch his shoulders. A pair of flashing cat ears are sat in his curls with the complementary neon purple whiskers drawn across his cheeks. From afar, Louis can tell he’s a bit of a gangly thing as his arms twist around his head. The boy’s eyes are closed and he looks as if he definitely belongs here. Shoulders relaxed as he lets his hips swing lazily to the music. He’s wearing a neon orange crop top and there’s a butterfly spray painted over what looks like an actual inked butterfly on his belly. 

“Has he been here before?” Louis can’t help but draw a finger towards the curly-headed figure laughing and shimmying to the music. The boy beside him is already looking to where Louis’ pointing with a knowing grin. 

“That’s Hazza. He’s always here.” Without realizing, the boy lays a flashing necklace around Louis’ neck and pushes him towards the dancing body. 

“Free spirit, he is. Too sweet for his own good!” 

As he inches closer, he still gets pushed around, but he’s set on introducing himself so he doesn’t let himself get pushed away too far. 

The strobe light only lets Louis see a bit of Hazza’s(?) face as he dances closer. The boy still has his eyes shut and Louis watches the body in front of him move like they’ve been dancing all their life. 

“I’m Louis.” He shouts over the music. The boy yelps and stops dancing when he sees the other standing in front of him. He’s staring with a pair of doe green eyes so it’s a bit awkward when he speaks up again. 

“I like your butterfly.” Which might’ve been the creepiest thing Louis has ever used as a pickup line. But the boy in front of him just smiles and. Oh. Just what Louis needed. Dimples. He knew if he had a drink or two in him he’d already have his finger poking the boy’s cheek. So thank fuck for that. 

“Thank you.” His voice is way deeper than Louis thought it would be, but it still had a shy undertone to it. He is also a bit taller than Louis, which was always different. 

“I’m Hazza. My real name is Harry, but I always come here a lot so everyone knows me as Hazza. Or even Hazza bear, but that’s really embarrassing to be quite honest. Basically everyone knows me as Hazza. But you can call me Haz or whatever.” Even his rambling was charming. When it ends he resumes dancing while looking at Louis expectantly. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Harold.” The boy’s expression grows confused and a tad bit offended until his face softens again. 

“Harold isn’t even on my birth certificate. ‘M just Harry.” He coughs out as his dancing comes to a halt. 

“And ‘Hazza bear’ is, I’m guessing?” Louis raises an eyebrow in playful suspicion as the boy in front of him giggles out a ‘No I guess not’. It was the little things that Louis was always good at noticing. 

Like how Harry looked to his feet when shy. How his pouty lips were about to form into a smirk. 

“I’ve never seen you here before.” The boy gazes up at Louis, eyes blinking with interest. Louis points in a vague direction towards the crowd. 

“Yeah my mate, Stan, basically dragged me here by force. Not really my scene.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he could already feel the sad kitten face appearing on the other boy’s face. Louis was quick to defend himself before the boy facing him could get anymore offended. 

His words rush out at once. “Not saying it’s a bad place to be or anything. It’s just a bit too. Rainbow?” At the moment he couldn’t think of a better word. But Harry watches him intently with a weird expression. 

The kid simply shrugs. “I understand. Raves aren’t for everyone, I guess.” 

“So what’s your ‘scene’ then?” 

They already have withdrawn themselves from all the dancing and make it closer to the door leading out to the hallway. 

“Concerts.” Already beginning to interrupt before Harry can tell him that they were already at a concert, kinda. 

“No DJ or any black lights, Harold. Bands like The Fray and such.” The boy nods along in understanding and gestures to Louis’ shirt. 

“I like The Fray, but I’ve never heard of them. A lot of people say my taste in music is pretty eccentric, so that’s a first.” 

Louis hums in response. “They’re not bad, really. The disc is in my car if you wanted to take a listen. I mean, I don’t want to take you away from your ‘neon crew’ or anything.” Louis wasn’t usually this awkward when talking to someone attractive. Probably because he was never the one who had to impress the other. 

Harry’s mouth grows with a wide grin as he nodded with enthusiasm. “It’s fine, haven’t met anyone more interesting here than you.” 

Knowing that Stan could easily find his way home by catching a cab like usual, Louis let the meek-looking boy follow behind him. As if he has been reading his mind, Harry spoke. 

“What about your friend? The other boy, Stan. I saw him leave you earlier.” 

Smirking in the taller boy’s direction. “Were you watching me when I got here, Harold?” Being in better light, Harry’s face was definitely flushed. He has his hands behind his back as his eyes grew wide with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that Stan never really brings anyone, especially no one new.” His voice is shaky as he watches Louis’ reaction which turns out quickly to be a chuckle. Coming closer, Louis blessed his lucky stars that he didn’t shave last night or else he wouldn’t give off the more dominant vibe. Louis tucks a stray curl behind Harry’s ear and sneaks a hand around the boy’s wrist. 

“So what made you decide to wear a crop top tonight?” 

“I like them.” It was a simple enough answer, Louis thought. In his hand he held onto the other boy and noticed that his nails were also painted neon colors. Interesting. 

He wiggled Harry’s hand in his. “I like your nails.” 

“Really? My last boyfriend hated them.” Louis squeezed his hand in comfort after hearing that as they reach his car. 

Sitting in his car, the other boy placed himself in the passenger seat. Harry kept his hands in his lap. Louis slid the CD into the disc slot. They both sit in silence when the first song fades in through the car. 

But Louis is never one to stay quiet for long. He pulls out a short white stick from the box tucked in his pocket. 

“These guys are way too old to see in concert now.” He lights the cigarette in his mouth, watching the boy next to him who begins to hum along with the chorus. 

“This is really nice. Do you have more music like this?” His eyes look truly genuine as if he was sincerely interested in Louis’ dumb taste in music. He nods. 

“Yeah, but it’s back at my apartment in boxe-” 

“Can we go? I mean if you don’t mind, of course.” This kid really wants to come back to Louis’ boring dirty apartment. He shrugs instead and ends up starting up the car. 

It takes at least six songs into the CD before they reach his building. He tries to pull Harry away from Mrs. Hattins as she keeps complimenting Harry’s bright artwork on his stomach. He can’t help but be a little nervous as he jiggles the key into the door lock to let them in. 

“I know it’s boring.” He looks around to find dishes still in the sink. A few of Stan’s clothes laid out on the floor or the sofa. Three beer bottles sat on his coffee table along with a half eaten sandwich. 

Harry giggled while watching Louis scoop up the trash and toss them into the bin. The only décor he had in that apartment were the few frames up on the wall his family and a few trophies. 

“I love it. It’s very homey.” The boy’s face lit up when Louis ruffled his curls. 

“So about the music.” 

Louis’ bedroom was a bit different than the rest of the apartment. It was small, but warm. He had a clutter of posters on one wall and family photos on the next. His shoes were set up by the wall. His bed was messy with one pillow on the floor and the other at the foot of the bed. 

“You can sit down if you’d like.” The boy sat cross-legged in the middle of Louis’ bed while he searched in his closet for his music. 

His head almost hit the wall when Harry spoke up. “Usually everyone’s got their music on ipods or their computers. It’s a bit refreshing to know someone still uses CDs or cassette tapes.” It’s meant to be a compliment, but Louis doesn’t hesitate to scoff. 

“Now you’ve made me sound like I’m in my eighties. I hope you’re aware that CDs are still around.” Harry let out a boisterous laugh, but quickly smacked his hand over his mouth. 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Lou. It’s unique.” His voice is soft as Louis finds a couple of random mix CDs. Louis shushed him real quick once he popped in the first one. 

Soon all they heard was a quiet guitar making its way into the beginning of the song. A few actual chords joined in as recognition appeared on Harry’s face with a grin. The boy sang with Dave Grohl’s voice. Louis never heard anyone harmonize to Everlong before until this lovely boy sat in front of him and began to do just that. 

When the song ends, Louis took the initiative to sit beside him. Harry left his hands in his lap, fiddling with the loose threads on his jeans. 

“So how come you’re at the rave so much?” Nudging the body by him. 

“The music. And I love the company. Nothing can really go wrong in a rave.” 

“Except for the usual LSD and ecstasy overdose.” Louis jeered, but Harry pouted. 

“I’ve only tried it once. It’s weird, but I don’t need it to have fun.” 

The boy bounced a bit on Louis’ bed and turns to face him. His expression brightened at his own idea. 

“My turn. I want to play a song for you.” Not waiting for Louis’ response, he ends up pulling out his ipod from his pocket to stick an earbud into Louis’ ear. 

This time the song was way more upbeat. The earbud had already been trying to escape his ear when the boy beside him started dancing. As soon as the singer’s familiar voice made an appearance, Louis already knew what he was in for. 

“You’re an undercover hipster, aren’t you?” Harry cackles. 

“You’ve come to brag about all the weird shit you listen to and how much you like looking up quotes about flowers and all that?” Louis’ tone stays humorous as he pokes into the boy beside him. Alex Turner’s voice isn’t as annoying as the other indie rock artists he’s heard. The man’s got a smoky vibe to his music that Louis can’t help but feel it’s tolerable enough to listen to. 

“I like to make crowns out of them if that helps.” 

No he’s not going to say it. It’s not love or anything that crazy. But he can say that he already likes this blushing boy immensely. They’re close enough that if Louis turned to speak to him their noses would touch. As awkward as that would probably seem, Louis doesn’t think he’d mind it at all. 

Laughing, the boy starts tracing the web lines that were painted on his face. 

“This looks less cool now that we aren’t under a black light.” Louis can’t help but laugh along to that. He probably looks like a freak with tons of spidery lines reaching to his nose. He removes the earbud and walks to the bathroom to scrub it all off. Looking in the mirror makes him want to laugh and crawl away in embarrassment. The lines are crudely drawn as if Stan had been in a hurry to finish. It’s a bit smudged thanks to all of his sweating from being inside a building filled with other bodies. 

It’s been about 8 minutes of scrubbing when Louis hears his bed creaking over and over again. There are still faded lines on his face when he hears Harry speak. 

“Louis, I have another song for you.” His voice, a bit needy and impatient, has Louis pacing back to his bed to see Harry laying on his stomach and tapping on his ipod. His long legs are up behind him swinging back and forth in a playful manner when he turns to smile at the other boy. 

“What is this?” The next song starts off with a female vocalist and piano gently playing in the background. It’s a bit slower and too electronic for Louis, but to his right Harry’s got his eyes closed as his curly head rocks along with her voice. Louis can’t help but stare at his lips. They’re a lot less glossy then when they were back at the rave, but they look just as appealing. Somehow his own finger ends up poking into Harry’s dimpled cheek, causing a smile to spread across his face. Harry opens his eyes to turn to look at the other boy. Louis’ finger stays in place, but ends up touching the boy’s plump bottom lip. Feeling the heat in his fingers, Louis wants to move closer just to land his lips onto the others’. 

As if he was listening to Louis’ thoughts, “You can if you want.” Harry’s voice spoke lightly. Tiny breaths going over Louis’ fingers. 

“I can do what?” 

“You can kiss me, silly.” His giggles were quickly interrupted by a confused expression. Harry’s eyebrows went up worriedly. 

“I – I mean if you wanted. You don’t have to- really. I wanted you to, but it’s alright if you don’t want – I just thought because you were touching my – Nevermind, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore. I’m stupid and ramble too much, I know.” This boy was anything but. He was looking intently into the screen of the device held in front of him and blushing like crazy. It was all endearing to watch, but Louis couldn’t torture him any longer. Leaning in to Harry’s cheek, Louis pressed his lips against his flushed pink skin. He could feel the boy tense up beside him, but soon felt his body begin to relax. 

“You sure, curly?” Louis spoke into the side of his face. He was certain the other boy could feel his smirk touching his cheek. Harry was quick to nod. Already beginning to squirm at the touch of Louis’ hand carding through his curls. Louis clutched the boy’s jaw to face him. Their position was a bit awkward as they were laid out beside each other. Louis’ arm ached a bit as he tried keeping him still. He was able to press his lips onto Harry’s. Hearing a soft gasp from the other boy had him pulling back to look at his face. But as soon as they parted, Harry chased him back. Sliding his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip, the younger boy reached his hands around to the nape of Louis’ neck. Slowly guiding Louis on top of his body. Louis couldn’t help but deepen the kiss and bite onto the other boy’s lip. Harry’s lips parted, allowing for Louis to lick hotly into his mouth. He let his other hand slide down to grip tightly at Harry’s waist earning a tiny whimper from the other boy’s mouth. He then went to kiss both corners of Harry’s mouth and then the tip of his nose. The boy giggled, trying to shy away from the attack of butterfly kisses Louis kept giving him. 

“You look so good like this. Such a sweet boy aren’t you.” The boy’s eyes grew a bit dark at that. Louis traced the movement of him licking his lips. 

“I want to be your sweet boy, Lou.” Watching the boy beneath him gulp when he saw Louis’ also darkened expression. 

“You gonna let me mark you?” His voice was a bit husky after hearing Harry’s words. The boy mouthed a quick ‘Please’ and that was all the consent Louis needed before dipping his head into Harry’s bared neck. Puffing a few warm breaths onto his skin had Harry writhing eagerly a bit underneath. Louis let himself give a small single lick before pressing his lips onto Harry’s skin. Beginning to lick fervently at the other boy’s neck, he let his teeth graze onto the already reddening mark. 

“My sweet boy huh, Haz?” His voice was teasing as he continued to mouth at Harry’s neck. He could hear the deep moans coming out from the other boy as he nibbled on his skin. 

Harry could only puff out a few ‘yeses’ in return. His hands now clutching at Louis’ shoulders. 

Placing a couple of gentle kisses over the dark spot, Louis rolled off to lay beside the boy who was still breathing a bit heavily. By now the song was over and was loudly playing an old throwback from a 90s boyband. 

“This is the first time I can say that I’ve made out to ‘Everybody’ playing in the background by the Backstreet Boys.” The boy laughed breathlessly while trying to curl up his long body into Louis’ side. 

“Well it is my makeout playlist.” He said as he traced his fingers down Louis’ neck. 

“You’re a bit on the odd side aren’t you, Harold?” 

Harry giggled. “Next song is Super-Duper-man by ToyBox.” Louis couldn’t hold in his laugh when he playfully pushed Harry away from him. 

x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos would be cool too <3
> 
> The songs that Louis and Harry shared are tagged/YTMHmusic on  
> [my tumblr](sadfacehs.tumblr.com//)


End file.
